


‘Insolito’ gruppo di studio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supplizio desiderato [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Paul con Sana e Dany avrebbe solo voluto studiare, avendo formato un gruppo di studio, ma le due hanno ben altro in mente.





	‘Insolito’ gruppo di studio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto con il prompt del P0rnfest!:  
> Originale, F/F/M, relazione poliamorosa.

‘Insolito’ gruppo di studio

 

“Sapete che per ‘gruppo di studio’, s’intende un gruppo di persone che studia?” domandò Paul. Sfogliò il libro, sentendo le pagine lisce sotto le dita, era accomodato su una poltrona, la schiena gli affondava nel tessuto rosso.

Dany gli passò la mano tra i capelli neri e morbidi, scompigliandoli e gli mordicchiò un orecchio.

“Oh, ma noi vogliamo farti studiare la biologia” sussurrò lasciva. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco, sopra la maglietta azzurra.

Sana s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, sporcandosi le ginocchia di polvere e gli slacciò i pantaloni, abbassandoglieli. 

Paul deglutì rumorosamente a vuoto, mentre osservava quest’ultima spogliarsi.

“E farti scoprire come funzionano le relazioni poliamorose” bisbigliò al suo orecchio Dany. I lunghi capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle e le incorniciava il viso ovale.

“Le _cosa_?” chiese Paul. Deglutì nuovamente, guardando il corpo ignudo della ragazza per terra, i suoi seni sodi, i capezzoli rosa e le sue labbra piene piegate in un sorriso. Le sue pupille si dilatarono e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“Vedi che non lo sai? È un neologismo che esprime il concetto di ‘amori molteplici. È una posizione filosofica che ammette la possibilità che una persona abbia più relazioni intime sentimentali…” spiegò Sana, mentre gli sbottonava la camicia.

“O sessuali”. S’intromise Dany. Si tolse le forcine violette che le tenevano ferme le ciocche ai lati del capo e si sfilò la maglietta blu chiaro, decorata da un merletto azzurro scuro.

“… contemporaneamente, nel pieno consenso di tutti i partner coinvolti. In opposizione al postulato della monogamia sociale come norma necessaria” disse Sana. Sfilò le scarpe del giovane e si passò la mano tra i capelli, facendo ondeggiare il suo caschetto di capelli azzurri.

“Insomma, una cosa da figli dei fiori” biascicò Paul con voce rauca. Le sue iridi color cielo erano liquide e brillavano di riflessi blu mare.

“Perché, vuoi fare il moralista ed essere il primo uomo sulla Terra a rifiutare due donne piacenti?” chiese Sana. Si mordicchiò l’indice e lo succhiò.

Paul chiuse il libro, lo appoggiò a terra sopra la pila dei suoi vestiti, che Sana aveva ammonticchiato sul pavimento e si sdraiò lateralmente sul divano.

“Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato veramente, è che a voi due non si può rifiutare nulla” borbottò.

Dany si grattò la stellina che le decorava la guancia truccata e ridacchiò. Con l’altra mano si sbottonò i jeans e se li abbassò, mentre Sana afferrava per il braccio il ragazzo.

Lo strattonò, facendolo cadere pesantemente sul pavimento, mentre Dany finiva di spogliarsi.

“L’avete voluta voi, ma se domani ci bocciano, voglio vedere come la spieghiamo” si lamentò Paul. Si mise a cavalcioni su di Sana ed iniziò a baciarla, le iridi azzurro terso di lei brillarono, illuminata dalla luce della lampada.

Dany s’inginocchiò alle spalle di Paul ed iniziò ad accarezzargli i fianchi, baciandogli e leccandogli la schiena.

Paul con una mano strinse il seno di sana, mentre allungò l’altra mano dietro di sé.

Dany gliela prese e se la portò al basso ventre, Paul riuscì a penetrarla con l’indice, facendola gemere di piacere. Succhiò il capezzolo di Sana, strappandole un mugolio di consenso e la penetrò con indice e medio dell’altra mano. Entrò dentro Dany anche con il medio.

Dany si mosse con il bacino su e giù, dandogli il ritmo, Paul sentì le dita della mano sinistra diventare umide. Sfilò la mano da Sana e la penetrò con un colpo secco, strappandole uno strilletto e penetrò Dany con tre dita, iniziò a muoversi su e giù, sempre più forte, penetrando sempre più a fondo dentro Sana.

“A-ancora…” esalò quest’ultima.

Paul aumentò il ritmo. Mosse rapidamente le dita dentro Dany, cercando di entrambe sempre più a fondo. Il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e il sudore gli scivolava sul corpo dalla pelle chiara. Il codino dei suoi lunghi capelli neri gli era aderito alla schiena e uno dei lacci del fiocchetto blu che gli teneva gli solleticava il collo.

Dany lo mordicchiava tra gli ansiti, gli afferrò il polso con entrambe le mani e lo aiutò a penetrarla sempre più a fondo. Con un grido raggiunse l’orgasmo, mentre Sana aveva afferrato i fianchi di Paul, graffiandoli con le unghie, incalzando il suo ritmo.

Paul teneva gli occhi chiusi, muovendo la testa insieme al resto del corpo, le labbra sporte, facendo dei versi rauchi e bassi. 

Sana si arcuò, mentre Dany si allontanava, sedendosi davanti al divano, appoggiando la testa sul sedile.

Paul si morse il labbro a sangue, allontanò le mani di Sana ed uscì da lei. Si sedette per terra e strisciò all’indietro, venne sul pavimento, ansimando.

Sana strisciò le gambe tra loro, arrossandosi le cosce e si sdraiò su un fianco, cercando di regolare il respiro.

Paul si accasciò sul pavimento, si nascose il viso con un braccio. Ingoiò un gorgoglio, tentò di regolare il battito cardiaco.

“È l’ultima volta… che studio con v-voi…” bisbigliò con un filo di voce.

Dany ridacchiò e Sana ghignò.

“Speraci” disse quest’ultima.


End file.
